esa noche- polos opuestos
by areniitha
Summary: un pequeño one-shot sobre esa noche, entre naruto y hinata,. la estudiante de arquitectura y el estudiante de ciencias politicas del fic,.. polos opuestos .. ADVERTENCIA, LEMMON!


**polos opuestos,.. esa noche.**

 _ **hola! gracias por leer este one-shot, es parte de mi fic POLOS OPUESTOS, tal vez no comprendan mucho de que trara,.. asi que los invito a leerlo ;D (#buscomasvistas) pero bueno,.. disfrútenlo ,..**_

 _ **los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen ,.. gracias kishimoto xD**_

… _ **.**_

pov naruto

-entonces,.. ya no sientes nada por ella?

-te mentiría si te dijera que no,.. pero no la extraño

 _siento como comienzan a elevarse los celos, realmente que sucede? naruto toma mi rostro de manera suave pasando sus pulgares por mis labios y mirándome directamente a los ojos… azul contra gris_

 _-_ no ,.. para nada

-entonces que quieres de mi?

-te quiero toda hinata,.. te quiero solo para mi,

-y ella?

-yo te quiero a ti!

 _dicho eso me besa,… y yo le correspondo,.. comienza siento un beso dulce, siento como mi corazón de hincha, le creo! le crei! el me quiere! realmente me quiere,… yo necesito mas! también le quiero,.. no quiero que se valla, quiero estar con el,.. lo quiero,.. completo,.. ahora!_

 _paso mis brazos por su cuello profundizando el beso,… el pasa sus manos por mi torso asta mi cintura,.. sin despegarme de el,.. me tira en el suelo de mi cuarto, donde comienza a acariciarme,.. de una manera que jamás hizo kiba_

 _el se recuesta enzima mío, sosteniéndose con los brazos comienza a besarme el cuello dando pequeños mordiscos por mi mandíbula, y sus manos exploran mis piernas,. yo arqueo el cuerpo,_

 _-_ haa, hinata,.. eres tan hermosa,

 _dicho esto se coloca entre mis piernas abriéndomelas , se separa de mi y me observa con ojos penetrantes y excitados,. quiere lo mismo que yo._

 _mi respiración esta entre cortada, creo que esta esperando aprobación, yo lo tomo de su cabeza y lo acerco a mi para volver a besarnos_

 _estamos pegados,. cuerpo contra cuerpo, su cuerpo pesa pero no me importa,.. mis manos comienzan a explorar su espalda, tan amplia mientras el me sigue besando el cuello.. mis manos bajan asta la parte donde comienzan sus jeans, y las meto por debajo de su camisa,_

 _el comienza a acariciar lentamente mis senos, sus manos son tan grandes , firmes, pero al mismo tiempo lo hace de manera delicada,.. susurra a mi oído_

 _-_ realmente te necesito,.. pero ..

-naruto, por favor

 _comienzo a subir mis manos levantando su camisa ,.. el se levanta y yo con el quedando sentados, aun entre mis piernas,.. le quito la playera y puedo ver su torso,.._

 _es totalmente precioso,.. tiene los hombros anchos, su pecho tiene una ligera forma cuadriculada colgándole un cristal como dije , su abdomen esta plano pero se comienzan a formar unos pequeños cuadros,.. sus brazos son enormes y con forma , la línea de sus caderas esta perfectamente formada , . paso mi mano por su clavícula asta llegar a la línea de sus jeans,._

 _-_ necesito verte

 _me toma de la cintura acariciándome, pasa sus manos por la fina tela de mi blusa, y la va levantándola mientras va acariciándome el torso, yo alzo los brazos para que pueda retirarla con facilidad,.._

 _quedamos desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba, frente a frente el me mira completamente , me mira con deseo, se humedece los labios, dios, me estoy excitando,.. mucho,_

 _-_ ven naruto,.. tócame

 _el no lo duda, su mano empieza tocando mi rostro pasando por mi cuello, pasa por la línea de mi esternón asta mis senos, los acaricia,.. haciendo que se e recten mis pezones, la pasa por la línea de mi ombligo y posa sus manos por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el,.._

 _-_ tu también tócame hinata

 _dicho esto, coloca mi mano enzima del bulto que se ponía mas grande en sus pantanales,.. me impresiono un poco , esto es un poco nuevo para mi,..pero chance y pueda hacer algo,.. subo mi mano por la línea de su vello que se asomaba desde su ombligo hacia sus jean, metiendo mi mano en ellos_

 _naruto emite un gruñido y me pega mas a su cuerpo,.. puedo sentirlo, caliente, palpitando y duro,.._

 _pasa sus manos por la línea de mi espalda asta estrujar mi trasero.. recarga su cabeza en mi hombro_

 _-_ haaa!, naruto

-shh,… _susurrando en mi oído_

 _comienza a masajear mi trasero, mientras me besa el cuello, y yo acariciándolo en su miembro,.._

 _mete sus manos en mi short tocándome , siento como sus manos bajan mi pequeña prenda con todo y mi ropa interior agachándose dejando un rastro de besos por mi torso,.._

 _al llegar a mis rodillas yo me recuesto en el piso y el puede sacar mis prendas con facilidad,.._

 _quedo totalmente expuesta ante el,.. sus ojos vagan por todo mi ser,.. mirándome con deseo, pasión y amor,…_

 _jamás pensé que esto seria tan diferente,.. no puedo dejar de verlo, su torso atreves de la luz de la ventana es hermoso,.._

 _se vuelve a acomodar enzima mío, me vuelve a besar peor esta vez con mas hambre,.. con mas pasión,. sus manos comienzan a vagar en mi cuerpo y las mías igual,.. las paso por las líneas de su pecho, y el las pasea por mis senos, masajeándolos firmemente deja de besarme y pasa a besarme el seno izquierdo , lambea mi pezón y lo muerde despacio, me mira directamente a los ojos mientras lo hace,.. mis manos suben a su cabeza acariciándole los cabellos,.._

 _-_ quiero verte,.. no apartes tu vista,..

 _dicho esto,. su mano va despacio, acariciándome con la llema de sus dedos por mi abdomen bajando asta llegar a mi vulva_

 _yo me respingo al sentir apenas sus dedos en mi sexo_

 _comienza a acariciarme los labios,.. siento como me humedezco pero no retiro la vista,.._

 _comienza abriendo y a pasear sus dedos, explorándome_

 _se siente tan bien,.. comienzo a dar pequeños quejidos,.._

 _-_ haaa hinata,.. te vez preciosa,.. estas tan lista,. Pero aun no

 _sus dedos comienzan a jugar con mi clítoris,.. sentirlo hace que se hinche ese pequeño botón,.. dios la sensación es increíble!_

 _sube su rostro a la altura del mio sin quitar la vista de mis ojos,.. mis manos comienzan a vagar asta llegar a su pantalón,.. comienzo a desabotonar el cierre, pero no puedo,.. la sensación de su mano sobe mi es abrumadora,.. quiero gemir, pero no puedo, mi familia escucharía,.. reprimo mis gemidos mordiendo mi labio inferior_

 _siento que me empieza a quemar una sensación demasiado placentera,.. me arqueo para poder absorber el placer, subo mis manos antes en su bragueta asta su espalda,. la cual comienzo a tomar con fuerza,.. siento que me tenso.. naruto mete sus dedos a mi humeda vagina,.. siento como comienza a mover su mano dándome aun mayor placer,.. no sabia que se podía sentir tanto,.. siento que me tenso mas, y mas,.. asta que me dejo ir,.._

 _naruto suelta un gruñido,.. mis uñas están ensarpadas en su espalda mientras siento el mayor placer jamaz experimentado, llegando al nirvana,.._

 _me desplomo,.. estoy sudando ,_

 _-_ te vez tan hermosa cuando te vienes hinata,.. te quiero tanto

 _se aseca a mi y me abraza,.. me besa,… me besa con mucha ternura y pasión,..pero quiero mas,.._

 _naruto se incorpora , y yo prosigo con mi misión,.._

 _hábilmente termino de desabrochar la brageta de su pantalón, bajándolo con todo y boxers, dejándolo libre,.._

 _me impone un poco, pero comienzo a tocarlo, naruto me observa con ojos penetrantes, lleno de deseo,.. comienzo a masturbarlo, pero el toma mi mano y me enseña como hacerlo,.._

 _-_ asi mi amor,.. asi me gusta,,..

 _sus mejillas se empiezan a tornar rojas,.. se esta exitando mas,. me toma de los hombros y me recuesta,.. saca un sobrecito plateado de sus pantalones olvidados,.. sii perfecto un condón!_

 _-_ realmente sabias que íbamos a hacerlo?

-no,.. pero tenia esperanzas,…

 _al decir esto, lo saca cuidadosamente y se lo coloca,.._

-dime,.. como te gusta?

 _nunca se me hubiera imaginado que el me preguntaría,.. xD.. yo lo empujo levemente asta que se sienta,.. y yo me coloco enzima de el.. se muerde los labios mientras yo me pongo enzima de el …. toma mis caderas colocándome , yo tomo su miembro y lo comienzo a masajear por mi vulva,.. el comienza a emitir pequeños gruñidos,.. mmm , coloco su pene en mi entrada y comienzo a bajar lentamente,.._

 _siento como se empieza a abrir camino en mi interior,.. la sensación es increíble,.. se siente tan diferente,… me incomoda un poco , pero no importa sigue siendo increíble,.._

 _el me toma de mis caderas y comienza a subirme y a bajarme lentamente ,.. sigue mordiéndose los labios,.. yo lo tomo de su cabeza , acercándolo a mis senos, y comienza a morderlos,.. haaa la sensación es increíble,.. quiero gemir,.. pero lo reprimo,. , trato de equilibrarme colocando mis manos en su hombro,.._

-hinata,.. déjame montarte

-haaa, naruto,….

 _me levanta de mi lugar,.. saliendo,..coloca mi torso enzima de mi cama,.. dejando mi trasero expuesto ,.. el lo acaricia_

 _-_ te dije que tenias un hermoso tracero,.. haaa hinata, eres tan preciosa,..

 _me abre las piernas y yo alzo el trasero para darle una mejor entrada,.. volteo y lo veo,.. se acomoda detrás mío ,.. y me penetra lentamente,. pero esta vez asta adentro,…_

-te gusta?

-aaaaaa naruto,..

 _me toma de mis caderas y comienza a penetrarme,.. lento pero firme y fuerte,.. siento mucho placer,.. no puedo evitar dar alguno quejidos y algunos pequeños gemidos,._

 _-_ na,.. narutoo,.. mas,… mas fuerte,…

 _el me alza mi pierna y la coloca en el borde de la cama, y comienza a penetrarme au mas fuerte y rápido,.. haaaa,. siiiii_

 _-es,.. espera,.. haaaaa_

 _-dime ,.._

yo me volteo,. sentándome en el borde de la cama,.como si el supiera lo que pienso, me toma por mis piernas abriéndomelas, yo las coloco en torno a su cadera, y me vuelve a penetrar, ahora ,.. mas rápido y mas fuerte,..

la excitación es la máxima,.. siento como cada vez estoy mas cerca de venirme otra vez,

la cara de naruto esta completamente rojo ,.. siento como esta en su punto máximo,.. yo lo atraigo con mis brazos,.. el sigue dándome,.. yo muevo mis caderas en busca de mas,.. el se recuesta enzima mío sobre la cama,.. y me da su ultima estocada,.. llegando mas profundo de lo que nunca había sentido,

 _-haaaa! hinata!_

 _el se viene,.. se esta quedando tiezo,.._

.. la sensación es tan gratificante que no puedo evitar venirme con el …

 _siento como mi vagina palpita,.. el esta completamente cansado,.. estamos empapados de sudor,…_

 _me toma entre sus brazos cargándome,.. agarra la colcha de mi cama y nos recostamos sobre ella,. tapándonos con la misma,…_

 _siento como se va saliendo de mi interior,.. se quita el condon , le hace un nudo y lo tira,.._

 _acto seguido,.. me abraza,.. huele tan bien,.. a colonia, jabon, y a hombre,.._

-hinata, realmente te quiero,.. nunca lo olvides,

-yo también te quiero naruto,…

 _el me sonríe,. una sonrisa llena de esperanza y felicidad.. y me da un pequeño beso,.. siento como todo mi cuerpo se comienza a desvanecer en sus brazos,.. y soy victima de Morfeo,….._

 ** _muchas muchas gracias por leer! :3 ojala les haya gustado,.. dejen reviews, and enjoy it!_**


End file.
